marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Reading Order
UNOFFICIAL READING ORDER MARVEL COMIC (Earth 120185 and others) with speculative explanatory notes. Four Million years ago State Games ANNUAL 1986 And There Shall Come A Leader ANNUAL 1985 Several hundred years ago Kup's Story UK 132 1984 The Transformers Powerplay Prisoner of War Man of Iron UK 9-12 1985 The Enemy Within UK 13-17 Raiders of the Last Ark UK 18-21 Autobot's Last Stand New Order Worse of Two Evils Warrior School Repeat Performance Decepticon Dambusters UK 29-30 Wrath of Guardian UK 31 Wrath of Grimlock UK 32 Dis-integrated Circuits The Next Best Thing to Being There Brainstorm Primetime Christmas Breaker UK 41 1986 Crisis of Command UK 42-44 The Icarus Theory UK 45-46 Dinobot Hunt UK 47-50 Shooting Star Rock 'n' Roll Out I, Robot Master Plight of the Bumblebee Victory ANNUAL 1986 Robot Buster UK 59-60 Devastation Derby UK 61-62 Second Generation UK 63-65 The Smelting Pool In The Beginning ANNUAL 1986 To a Power Unknown ANNUAL 1986 Bridge to Nowhere Command Performances Showdown In The National Interest UK 74-77 Original Future: 1987 Cover UK 100 Original Future: 1992 Destiny of the Dinobots ANNUAL 1989 Original Future: 2003 Ark Duty ANNUAL 1987 Original Future: 2006 The Planet Eater MOVIE ADAPTATION#1 1986 continued Target:2006 UK 78-88 Original Future: 2006 continued Judgement day MOVIE ADAPTATION 2 1986 continued Aerialbots Over America Heavy Traffic Decepticon Graffiti Prey UK 96-97 The Harder They Die UK 98 Under Fire UK 99 Distant Thunder UK 100 Original Future: 2006 continued The Final battle MOVIE ADAPTATION 3 1986 continued Fallen Angel UK 101-102 Resurrection UK 103-104 Rumble and Skywarp escape from the Ark. Ravage escapes from the mine. Red Alert, Inferno, Grapple and Trailbreaker are repaired Missing in Action ANNUAL 1985 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1986 The Protectobots and Combaticons are created. The Gift UK 93 Stargazing UK 145 1987 Hunted ANNUAL 1985 Plague of the Insecticons ANNUAL 1985 The Jumpstarters return to Cybertron with Red Alert and Inferno. The Mission ANNUAL 1986 Return of The Transformers ANNUAL 1986 Ring of Hate (Blood on The Tracks ) Afterdeath (Power Struggle ) Gone but not forgotten Funeral for a Friend (Ashes to Ashes ) (All Fall Down ) King of the Hill Original future: 2007: Wanted Galvatron: Dead or Alive UK 113-114 1987 continued Burning Sky UK 115-116 Hunters UK 117-118 note/mistake - In the present Bumblebee is already Goldbug Fire on High UK 119-120 Vicious Circle ANNUAL 1987 Mechanical Difficulties Crater Critters The Cure Ancient Relics UK 125, ACTION FORCE 24-27 Buster Witwicky and the Carwash of Doom Doomsday For Nebulos ANNUAL 1987 Broken Glass Stylor's Story ANNUAL 1987 Original future: 2007 Headhunt UK 133-134 1987 continued What's in a Name? ANNUAL 1987 Grudge Match UK 135-136 Ladies Night UK 137-138 Used Autobots Child's Play Space Hikers Love and Steel Original Future: 2008 Legacy Of Unicron UK 146-151 1988 Toy Soldiers Brothers in Armour World's Apart UK 130-132 The Final Conflict ANNUAL 1987 Enemy Action UK 152-153 Trial by Fire Desert Island Space Salvage UK 160-161 The Saga of the Transformers-So Far ANNUAL 1988 Pretender to the Throne City of Fear UK 164-165 Legion of the Lost UK 166-167 Meltdown UK 168-169 Deadly Games UK 170-171 Wrecking Havoc UK 172-173 Totalled People Power Cosmic Carnival Monstercon from Mars A Bonus Story COMIC ADVERT Original future: 2008 Prologue UK 180 Original future: 2008 Big Broadcast Of 2006 Original future: 2008 Epilogue UK 181 Original future: 2008 Space Pirates UK 182-187 1988 continued Fire Bug UK 188 Chain Gang ANNUAL 1989 Autobot Hostage LADYBIRD BOOK Decepticons Underground LADYBIRD BOOK Dry Run UK 189 Altered Image ANNUAL 1988 Cash and Carnage (A Pictorial History UK 200) All in the Minds ANNUAL 1988 Cold Comfort and Joy UK 198 1989 Time Wars UK 199-205 The Quest ANNUAL 1989 The space-time rift repairs itself. In this new dark future Galvatron never timejumped. Dark Future: 2006 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1987 1989 continued Clubcon Flames of Boltax Cold War Dark Star Man in the Machine Fall and Rise of the Decepticon Empire UK 213-214 A Small War UK 232-233 note - ignore date Survivors UK 219-222 Triggerhappy ANNUAL 1989 The Combaticons return to Cybertron with Megatron. Guess who the Mecannibals are having for Dinner? Recipe for Disaster Mind Games UK 243 Two Megatrons UK 244 King Con The Interplanetary Wrestling Championship Double Deal of the Century UK 228 The Hunting Party UK 229 The Big Shutdown UK 230-231 A Race with the Devil UK 215-216 note - ignore date Deathbringer UK 235-236 Way of the Warrior UK 237 Survival Run UK 238 A Savage Place UK 239 Rage UK 241 Assault on the Ark UK 242 Back from the Dead Resurrection Gambit All the Familiar Faces Skindeep Out to Lunch UK 240 Underworld UK 245 Demons UK 246 Dawn Of Darkness UK 247 Fallen Star UK 248 Yesterday's Heroes Primal Scream Whose life force is it anyway? UK 249 The Greatest Gift of All UK 250 1990 Bird Of Prey Kings of the Wild Frontier Deadly Obsession Dark Creation All Fall Down Dark Future: 2009 Rhythms Of Darkness 1990 continued The Human Factor Eye of the Storm The Price of Life Grimlock revives the Dinobots and arrives back at the Ark. The Nucleon is poured in to many Autobot pods. Megatron and Ratchet are the next to be revived. '' Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1989 ''Megatron escapes. Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1991 Optimus Prime decides not to surrender but to strike a deal with Scorponok instead. Perchance To Dream UK 255-260 The flashbacks take place as follows: Prowl was during “Decepticon Graffiti”. Ironhide was after “Man of Iron”. Sunstreaker was before “The Enemy Within”. Wheeljack was during “Shooting Star” and Silverbolt was before “The Gift”. Galvatron’s bug accelerated the revival of the five Autobots. During this story the Ark is deserted because the Autobots are striking a deal with Scorponok. The captured Decepticons are released. Scorponok is convinced to return to Cybertron but leaves Soundwave and the newly repaired Battlechargers, Stunticons and Constructicons on Earth. The Decepticons leave first, across the space bridge. Megatron meets Soundwave's group of Decepticons. Motormaster and the Battlechargers leave and join Shockwave. Mindwipe and Triggerhappy leave Shockwave. Starting Over UK 261 Two Steps Back UK 262 Breakaway UK 263 Once Upon A Time UK 265 Desert Island Risks UK 264 Life in the slow lane UK 266 Mistake – the Decepticons dialogue is the wrong way round. Shockwave manages to steal some Nucleon from the Autobots and uses it to revive the Predacons and the triplechangers. Megatron also acquires some Nucleon. Snow Fun UK 267 Flashback UK 268 Mystery UK 269 Bad Guys Ball UK 270 The Living Nightlights UK 271 Cry Wolf UK 272 Wolf In The Fold UK 273 Where Wolf? UK 274 Secrets UK 275 Bugged UK 276 Internal Affairs UK 277 The House That Wheeljack Built UK 278 Divide and Conquer UK 279 The Four Million Year Itch UK 280 Makin' Tracks UK 281 Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron. On Cybertron, Scorponok has acquired some Nucleon and used it to revive the Seacons. Other injured Decepticons are also repaired. Shut Up UK 282 Manoeuvres UK 283 Assassins UK 284 External Forces UK 285 The Lesser Evil UK 286 Inside Story UK 287 Front Line UK 288 End Of The Road UK 289 Optimus Prime and Scorponok return to Earth. Scorponok has waited too long for Unicron to arrive and no longer believes he exists. The Decepticon Earthforce splits. Some join Scorponok. Others join Megatron and Shockwave. Galvatron escapes from the Ark. Prime Bomb ANNUAL 1988 Cover UK 300 ''Galvatron leads some Decepticons in a massive strike against the Autobots. There are massive casualties. Hook, Line and Sinker arrive on Earth and take Galvatron back to Cybertron. 1991 Dreadwing Down ANNUAL 1989 Magnificent Six ANNUAL 1990 Inner Annual Cover ANNUAL 1990 During this battle there are many casualties. Megatron is knocked out and captured by the Autobots. Therefore Ratchet is also deactivated automatically. Around this time the effects of the Nucleon wears off and many Transformers are deactivated once more. Prime's Rib UK 235 Note - ignore date Arcee was brought to life with the part of the Matrix that Longtooth sent to Earth. The Decepticon Headmasters teamed up with Shockwave only to deal with Arcee. The Dinobots are dispatched to Hydrus 4 to bring back more Nucleon. Surrender US 71 All This and Civil War 2 US 72 Out of Time US 73 The Void US 74 On the Edge of Extinction US 75 Still Life US 76 Exodus US 77 There are many injured Autobots and Decepticons on board the shuttles, mostly Micromasters because of their small size. A Savage Circle US 78 The Last Autobot US 79 End of the Road US 80 Shockwave and Starscream leave the Ark before Fortress Maximus returns. They take some Nucleon to revive the de-activated Decepticons on Earth. The Autobots aboard the Ark continue to revive. Fortress Maximus now leads the Earthforce Optimus Prime returns the Neo Knights to Earth and meets up with Fortress Maximus The remaining Autobots on Klo return to Cybertron. ''Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron and regains the matrix. Shockwave and Starscream have now re-activated many Decepticons. Bludgeon and his Decepticons arrive on Earth and steal Megatron's body. Another Time and Place ANNUAL 1991 The new Nucleon is used and the Autobots regain their transformation capabilities. Shockwave and Starscream are now Action-masters. Devastator is built as an Action-master because the Constructicons cannot combine. Some time later Shockwave’s Decepticons powered by Nucleon, can no longer transform but win a major victory against the Autobots. This prompts the Autobots to create the Actionmaster process. Megatron and Bludgeon are both repaired. The Decepticons injured on Klo are repaired. Megatron’s Decepticons arrive on Earth. They meet Shockwave’s Decepticons and reluctantly join forces with Megatron as leader once more. Some Decepticons become Action-masters. They are also given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. This prompts the Autobots to create the Action-Master process. The Autobot Actionmasters are given transforming vehicles, partners and weapons. '' ''The other Action-masters debut i.e. Sideswipe, Tracks, Omega Spreem etc 1992 Fortress Maximus is badly injured so Spike quits. '' ''Events focus on the Action-Masters. The Decepticons also acquire new Nucleon. '' ''Events focus on the Micromasters e.g. Air Patrol, Race Track Patrol, Hotrod patrol, Military patrol etc. ’’ ''The Turbomasters, Predators and Rescue Force debut. Galvatron returns, joins the Decepticons and is repaired. The Decepticons take control of the Ark. The Decepticons leave Earth and the Autobots follow. 1993 The Transformers have now returned to Cybertron. There is a massive battle on Cybertron. There are many casualties including Galvatron and the Last Autobot. The Decepticons lose half their army. Some go in to hiding. Optimus Prime regains the Matrix. The remaining Decepticons leave Cybertron. The Autobots and Decepticons return to Earth. The Decepticons stop using Nucleon because its side effects start to take affect. The Decepticons use the new Nucleon to cure themselves. The remaining Decepticons make a last stand on Earth. The Decepticons lose the war. Bludgeon is disillusioned with Megatron and leaves him behind. Later the Autobots also stop using Nucleon. Ghosts Unfoldings Re-Alignments War Without End Primal Fear Going South Sucker Punch Final Transformations All or Nothing 1994 Old Evils War Without End UK-G:2 1 Warzone UK-G:2 2 Devices and Desires The Power and the Glory The Gathering Darkness New Dawn Escalation Swarm Total War Dark Shadows A Rage in Heaven The alliance is short lived and the Autobots and the Decepticons go back to fighting each other. More characters debut: Axelerators, Snipe, Aquaspeeders, Pyro, Lightformers, Trakkons. Megatron upgrades to his Archforce body. More Aquaspeeders and Stormtroopers debut (US).. 1995 The Generation 2 Powermasters debut.. The Gobots debut. The Autorollers debut. The Lasercycles debut. Hotrod, Kup, Blurr and Arcee die. Jetfire, Strafe and Air raid are injured then rebuilt as Cyberjets. Optimus Prime gains his new Laser rod/Illuminator body. Galvatron returns. A few years later the Transformers that left return to Cybertron. Strafe returns to his original body. Galvatron defeats Megatron and becomes Decepticon leader. The Autobots are defeated by Galvatron and the remaining Decepticons. Galvatron then rules Cybertron.. 2010 The Void UK 251 Edge Of Impact UK 252 Shadow Of Evil UK 253 White Fire UK 254 The space-time rift erased the original universe so Rodimus Prime destroyed his time travel device before he realised he was trapped in the wrong timeline. Cover UK 150 2356 Aspects of Evil UK 223-227 The flashbacks shown take place in the following order: Megatron was in Original future:1990, Scorponok was in Original future:1991. After Hotrod’s partner Firebolt is killed the Headmasters, Pretenders, Micromasters return to Cyberton. Shockwave was in Original future:2003. Then Hotrod becomes Rodimus Prime. After “Time Wars” he ends up in 2009. Galvatron happened in 2009 and Unicron in 2010. 2510 Peace ANNUAL 1988 The Autobot civil war ends with the return of Optimus Prime. Later Optimus Prime and Galvatron die. Thousands of years in the future Alignment TRANSFORCE Many years later the Autobots and Decepticons become the Maximals and Predacons. Thousands of years in the future The Last Days Of Optimus Prime TRANSFORCE Back to Transformers Category:Reading Orders